Who Broke It?
by Ken Lot
Summary: Aizawa just wants to know who broke the coffee machine. A parody of the 'Who Broke It' scene from Parks and Recreation.


**A/N: Hi! This is just a shorty story I thought of after binge watching Who Broke It? animations. Another source of inspiration was also 'Steamed Hams, but it's a My Hero Academia Fanfic' by 12AngryMen. Really funny story and I recommend checking it out. ****Not much else to say besides I hope you enjoy.**

***Action* / *Sound***

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

* * *

"So... Who broke it?"

It was a simple question really. A straightforward, basic, uncomplicated question. One even a toddler could answer. Just answer it and it would all be over right?

...

Yeah. With a teacher like Aizawa, things were never that simple. One look and he could easily make you wish you were 5 feet under. Such was the case with the students of 1-A.

"I'm not mad. I just want to know."

Things were tense. No one wanted to speak up for fear of a punishment or threat of expulsion from their somewhat sadistic teacher.

_'It wasn't me.'_

_'Are we gonna get expelled?!'_

_'Shit! Is this another logical ruse?'_

_'Revelry in the dark.'_

_'Who could it be kero...'_

_'Someone better confess fast or so help me...'_

_'NOW WHO'S THE FUCKER THAT DID THIS?!'_

Deciding to take a hit for his classmates, Izuku spoke. "I-I did. I broke it-"

"No. No, you didn't." Aizawa, interrupted him. "Kaminari?"

"Don't look at me," Kaminari quickly denied. "Look at Iida."

_'Shit! Iida is the least likely to have done it.'_

"What? I didn't break it," Iida said, sounding offended.

_'Well, I can't back out now. Sorry Iida.'_

"Huh. That's weird. How'd you even know if it's broken?" Kaminari said, sending a suspicious look towards the class president. _'I'm so dead.'_

"Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken," Iida answered, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Hmmm. Suspicious..." Kaminari said, rubbing his chin while trying not to sound nervous.

"No, it's not," Iida said, a mixture of disappointment and frustration on his face.

"If it matters, probably not, but Asui was the last one to use it," the class's pervert, Mineta, said.

"Liar! I don't even drink that crap," Tsuyu countered, glaring at the grape head. "It makes my tongue dry kero."

"Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?" Mineta asked, an accusing look on his face.

"I use that wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles," Tsuyu said, not appreciating the fact that she was being accused. "Everyone knows that kero."

"W-well for all we know you could've broken it with your long slimy tongue," Mineta said, terrified of the look she had on her face.

"What'd you say about my tongue kero?" Tsuyu asked, slowly.

Steeling himself, Mineta answered. "L-Long. Slimy. Tongue!"

"...You're gonna get it kero," Tsuyu said, getting into a battle stance.

"A-Alright! Lets not fight. I broke it, let me pay for it, Aizawa-sensei," Izuku said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"No." Sadly for him, Aizawa was not putting up with his self sacrificing tendency today. "Who broke it?"

Silence enveloped the class once again. No one knew what to say. Clearly, SOMEONE had done it. The question was, WHO did it?

"Aizawa-sensei, Bakugo's been awfully quiet..." Jirou whispered, breaking the silence.

"REALLY?!" Bakugo yelled, sparks emitting from his palms.

"Yeah, really!" Jirou retorted, covering her ears.

"FUCK YOU EXTRAS!"

It was then all hell broke loose.

"I'LL BLAST YOU ALL AWAY!"

"I didn't do it!"

"It wasn't me!"

"It had to be you!'

"Me?! Why are you accusing me for?!'

"C-Can we please not fight?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEKU!"

"Please! Let's settle this calmly! This is unbecoming of future Pro Heroes!"

"Revelry in the dark."

"Mineta, you're so dead kero."

"AHH! I'M SORRY!"

Aizawa took the chaos as his cue to leave. Once he reached the teacher's lounge, a skeleton looking blonde approached him.

"Really Aizawa? Another logical ruse?" All Might asked, shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," a smirking Aizawa answered, feigning innocence.

"***Sigh*** Only you," All Might said, his shoulders slumped. "So who ACTUALLY broke it?"

"I broke it. It burned my hand so I punched it," Aizawa said, a massive grin on his face. "Oh and I'd be careful around them if I were you."

"How come?" All Might asked, raising and eyebrow in curiosity.

"I predict ten minutes from now, they'll be at each other's throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick," Aizawa said, walking to his table. "Good. It was getting a little chummy around here."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I hope you liked it. This was just something I wanted to write. It was definitely since I didn't have much to work with but I like the way it turned out. I changed a few things to fit the story better. Also, I hope you noticed the other reference I added. I changed that reference so that it would fit the story as well but tell me if you got it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Guess this is my first completed story. Yay? But in all seriousness, I'm glad that I finished a story even if it is a one shot. **

**Bye! See you, hopefully, in my next story.**


End file.
